Rank
by zfrine
Summary: For my 5th year anniversary. / "Kau membutuhkan tutor, Kurosaki-kun." / Ichigo-Ishida.


**Untuk memperingati tahun kelima saya bergabung di fanfiction. Terima kasih atas kritik, saran, masukan, dan dukungan dari semuanya. Sampai bertemu di kisah yang lain :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kau membutuhkan tutor, Kurosaki-kun."<p>

"Huh?"

"Jangan khawatir, Ishida-kun bersedia membantumu. Ibu sudah bicara dengannya."

"Tapi, Sensei, aku―"

"Nilaimu terus meluncur turun selama 3 semester terakhir, Kurosaki-kun."

"Iya, aku tahu, tapi―"

"Ishida-kun tahu betul apa yang harus dia lakukan. Ah! Kau dengar itu? Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi! Tidak ada yang perlu kita diskusikan lagi. Ishida-kun akan membantumu belajar dan kau akan merangkak naik dari peringkatmu yang saat ini berada tepat di bawah Asano-kun. Mengerti, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Uh―"

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok di kelas! Hush, hush!"

Pintu ruang guru tertutup di belakang punggung Ichigo dengan bunyi klik yang pasti. Masih belum sepenuhnya memahami apa yang barusan terjadi, ia hanya mengangkat bahu dan membenarkan letak strap tas pada pundaknya. Melangkah pergi bercampur dengan kerumunan siswa yang memenuhi koridor, dengan tujuan yang sama; rumah.

* * *

><p>"Kau siap, Kurosaki?"<p>

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dengan enggan, menggeram pelan, kemudian menjatuhkannya lagi.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak mengajukan diri secara sukarela. Ochi-sensei yang memintaku."

Ia tidak mengangkat kepalanya, hanya memiringkannya sedikit sehingga halaman diktat Matematika yang terbuka tidak menekan hidungnya. "Mhmm, benarkah? Apa yang Ochi-sensei tawarkan padamu sehingga kau setuju? Seingatku, terakhir kali kau bilang kalau kita _musuh_."

Ishida melihat ke arahnya dengan tampang tidak tertarik, memutar kedua bola matanya. Dia menghela nafas dan duduk di hadapannya, membuka-buka halaman buku. "Lebih baik kita mulai saja sesi belajar kita hari ini. Semakin cepat kita mulai, semakin cepat selesai dan aku tidak perlu melihatmu lagi hari ini."

"Arggh, kau benar-benar tidak menarik, Ishida."

"Hm. Bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti? Kau paham materi integral yang kita pelajari minggu lalu?"

Akhirnya ia mengangkat kepalanya. Karena, apa yang dikatakan Ishida ada benarnya juga. Semakin cepat mereka mulai, semakin cepat pula selesai dan Ichigo tidak perlu melihat si kacamata itu lagi. Dia bisa pulang ke rumah dan tidur sambil menunggu Yuzu menyiapkan makan malam. Atau mandi air hangat sambil makan jeruk. Terdengar seperti rencana yang sempurna.

"Ah, aku tidak yakin dengan materi ini. Kau bisa mengajariku dari sini?" Ia membuka diktatnya sendiri, menunjukkan halaman buku yang telah terisi banyak coretan gambar abstrak. Ichigo ingat betul saat itu hari yang cukup panas dan ia kegerahan sehingga tidak memperhatikan. Pada pertemuan-pertemuan selanjutnya, dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang ia salin dari papan tulis.

Ishida mencondongkan badannya ke depan. Samar-samar ia dapat mencium aroma manis krim vanila; jejak yang ditinggalkan dari pembuatan kue tart di kelas _Home Economic _pada jam pelajaran terakhir hari ini. Alis Ishida mengernyit, kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangi Ichigo dengan sepasang mata biru di balik lensa.

"Kau sedang bercanda, kan, Kurosaki? Ini materi dasar yang diberikan di minggu kedua. Kau ingin kita mulai dari sana?"

Ia mengangkat bahu. "Mereka akan muncul di ujian akhir, kan? Inoue pernah mengatakannya padaku, kalau tidak salah."

Ishida mendengus pelan. "Kau benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya. Ini sudah minggu ke-10, apa saja yang kau lakukan di kelas selama ini? Tidur siang?"

"_Well_, maaf saja. Tapi tidak semua orang jatuh cinta dan tergila-gila pada angka, _nerd_."

Ishida menghela nafas. "Kau hanya perlu berusaha, Kurosaki. Tapi, baiklah, aku sudah berjanji pada Ochi-sensei. Lihat ke sini, yang harus kau lakukan hanya mengubah angka ini menjadi bentuk yang lebih sederhana, seperti ini―" Kemudian Ishida sibuk membubuhkan coretan pensil di bawah contoh soal.

Ichigo mengerjapkan sepasang mata coklatnya. Ia memperhatikan sambil lalu bagaimana jari-jemari Ishida yang panjang menggenggam batang pensil. Tulisan tangannya kecil-kecil dan rapi. Ujung granit bergulir dengan mulus meninggalkan jejak-jejak hitam di atas kertas. Angka-angka bercampur alfabet bermunculan di sana, Ichigo mendengar dari mana asal mereka, tapi tidak sepenuhnya memahami. Ia melirik ke arah Ishida dan menyadari betapa dekat jarak mereka. Bulu mata Ishida panjang dan lentik, hampir menyentuh kaca. Mata birunya terlihat seperti safir yang mahal dan berkilauan. Hidungnya melengkung sempurna, berakhir dengan ujung mungil yang terlihat seperti kancing. Secara keseluruhan wajahnya putih pucat, bersih tanpa tahi lalat dan noda jerawat. Sabun pencuci muka merk apa yang ia pakai, Ichigo penasaran dengannya. Dan bibirnya, yang bergerak-gerak menjelaskan rumus kepadanya, terlihat sedikit memerah. Ceri; ia melihat Ishida makan beberapa buah ceri di kelas _Home Economic _tadi.

"Kurosaki, ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Ia mengerjapkan matanya, secara refleks menjauhkan mukanya dari Ishida. "Eh? Ah, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Ichigo menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat.

Quincy di hadapannya melihat dengan tatapan curiga ke arahnya, tapi tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Ia menghela nafas lega saat Ishida kembali menulis sekaligus menerangkan soal kepadanya.

"Nah, sekarang coba kau kerjakan soal nomor 2. Caranya sama, kau hanya perlu mengganti angkanya saja."

Ichigo menarik nafas, mengambil pensil Ishida yang kini tergeletak di atas halaman buku. Sedikit hangat, dan mulai menulis. Ia berkomentar dalam hati kalau dibandingkan punya Ishida, tulisan tangannya sedikit lebih besar dan berantakan. Goresan granitnya lebih tebal, hingga sempat patah dan Ishida harus menyodorkan pensil baru kepadanya.

Sesi belajar mereka sore itu berakhir setelah Ichigo, pada akhirnya, berhasil mengerjakan dua soal dengan benar dan telah mematahkan ujung pensil keempat yang Ishida punya. Halaman bukunya kini tak hanya berisi gambar karikatur Ochi-sensei dengan kepala kebesaran dan mata pusaran seperti pola pada lolipop; ada coretan angka juga di sana. Langit senja mulai gelap. Semburat jingga pada ufuk barat berganti menjadi biru pekat. Bulan mulai terlihat dan burung-burung terbang bergerombol kembali ke sarangnya. Lampu jalanan dan teras toko telah menyala semua.

Mereka berpisah di persimpangan jalan, tapi Ichigo tidak lekas melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pergi. Ia memandangi punggung Ishida yang terus menjauh. Alisnya sedikit mengernyit. Ia baru sadar Ishida punya kaki yang panjang. Dalam benaknya terlintas memori Ishida dalam pakaian Quincy-nya. Putih-putih; melekat dengan sempurna pada badannya.

Sosok Ishida menghilang di salah satu tikungan. Mengangkat bahu, ia meneruskan perjalanan pulang.

* * *

><p>Sesi belajar mereka―lebih tepatnya<em> tutoring<em>―berlangsung setiap hari dan telah berjalan selama hampir 3 minggu. Sepulang sekolah ia akan menunggu di perpustakaan, berpura-pura terlihat bosan, meski sebenarnya ia menanti dengan tidak sabar. Ia harus menunggu lebih lama pada hari Rabu karena Ishida masih memiliki tanggung jawab di klub kerajinan tangan, sebelum akhirnya menyerahkan kendali pada adik kelasnya. Ichigo melupakan kegiatan klub sepak bola yang ia ikuti dari awal semester ini; hanya karena ia bosan dan tak lagi merasa tertantang. Selain itu, menghabiskan waktu tiga jam bersama Ishida entah kenapa membuatnya merasa lebih bahagia, dan tentu saja lebih _pintar_. Memang kepalanya dibuat berdenyut dan matanya agak buram serta berkunang-kunang, tapi ia bisa sekalian memperhatikan Ishida. Ia menganggapnya impas. Untuk dapat memandang mata safir dari jarak dekat, ia telah membayar harga yang pantas.

Kadang-kadang, ketika hari cukup dingin, Ishida menyarankan mereka untuk belajar di kedai kopi dekat sekolah. Suasana di sana nyaman sekali. Tidak setenang perpustakaan, tapi jelas tidak berisik seperti di kantin. Aroma kopi yang kental, berpadu dengan manisnya krimer dan gurihnya susu, membuatnya merasa tenang. Apalagi kalau berhasil mengetahui berapa ketinggian balon udara dengan pertambahan kecepatan sekian setelah melambung sekian detik dengan sudut awal sekian. Kalau sudah begitu, Ishida akan meletakkan cangkir warna gading yang ia genggam, mencondongkan badannya ke depan dan menyipitkan matanya memeriksa hasil pekerjaan Ichigo. Kemudian seulas senyum samar akan terbentuk pada wajahnya, segera hilang setelah ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menganggukkan kepala pada Ichigo.

"Lihat kan, Kurosaki? Kau hanya perlu berusaha. Kalau kau melakukannya sebaik ini, harusnya kau bisa naik paling tidak 10 peringkat."

Ichigo menutup diktat dan menyingkirkannya ke samping, hanya untuk menarik cangkir kopinya mendekat. Ia mendengus, "Kau meremehkanku, Ishida. Aku bisa naik peringkat lebih dari itu, kau lihat saja nanti!"

Ishida mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Heh, berapa menurutmu?"

"Hmm, coba kita lihat… Bagaimana kalau tidak lebih besar dari 100?"

Ekspresi yang dikenakan Ishida berhasil membuat Ichigo tertegun. Campuran antara tidak percaya dan ingin tertawa, dimana alisnya terangkat tapi mengernyit, sementara bibirnya hampir menyunggingkan senyum tapi ditahan.

Ishida berdehem. "Mungkin kau lupa, jadi aku akan mengingatkanmu lagi, Kurosaki. Sekarang kau berada di peringkat 157 paralel. Kau berpikir dapat melompati lebih dari 50 orang sekaligus?"

Sudut mata Ichigo mengejang. "Kenapa? Kau meragukanku?"

Ishida menghempaskan punggungnya ke belakang, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memandangi Ichigo dengan mata biru yang tersembunyi oleh kacamata yang memantulkan cahaya.

"Entahlah, Kurosaki. Kemajuanmu sudah lumayan, dan aku memang tidak ingin kau merasa puas begitu saja, tapi aku juga tidak ingin kau terlalu berharap." Ishida berujar. Bibirnya membentuk segaris tipis dan alisnya mengernyit dalam. "Tapi kalau kau pikir kau bisa melakukannya, maka lakukanlah. Setidaknya usahaku tidak akan berakhir sia-sia."

"Kau benar-benar meremehkanku, Ishida! Bagaimana kalau kau memberiku hadiah jika aku berhasil naik lebih dari 50 peringkat?"

Quincy berambut hitam itu terlihat sedikit tertarik. Ishida melepas silangan tangannya dan mencondongkan badannya ke depan.

"Hadiah? Kenapa aku harus memberimu hadiah? Padahal aku tidak mendapat imbalan apa-apa dari ini semua."

Lagi-lagi sudut matanya mengejang. Ichigo mendengus. "Apa? Jadi kau ingin aku membayarmu? Baiklah. Berapa yang kau inginkan? Berapa tarifmu selama sehari? Berapa akumulasi yang harus kubayar untuk 3 minggu ini?" Ia menukas kesal, sengaja dengan suara agak keras. Beberapa pengujung menoleh ke arah mereka karena penasaran.

Ichigo harus menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum saat melihat muka Ishida merona merah. Ia hanya sedikit berjengit ketika Ishida menendang tulang keringnya di bawah meja, tapi harga itu setimpal dengan menyaksikan Ishida kehilangan komposurnya selama beberapa saat.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya seperti itu, bodoh!" Ishida mendesis.

Sekarang Ichigo yang menghempaskan tubuhnya ke belakang, melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Ia membalas tatapan yang Ishida layangkan kepadanya dengan tidak kalah tajam.

"Kau sendiri yang berharap dapat meng-komersilkan dirimu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Ochi-sensei janjikan padamu, tapi dia tidak pernah bilang kalau aku harus membayarmu."

Ishida mendengus tidak percaya, memalingkan muka. "Baiklah. Aku anggap ini sebagai taruhan. Hadiah apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Hei, tunggu dulu! Aku tidak bilang ini taruhan! Kalau aku tidak berhasil masuk 100 besar, maka itu salahmu yang tidak becus mengajariku! Aku tidak akan membayarmu karena hal itu!"

"Kau―! Kalau kau tidak masuk 100 besar itu berarti kau memang idiot, Kurosaki! Bagaimana bisa kau menyalahkanku?!"

"Hei! Bahkan batu yang keras pun akan hancur kalau terus menerus terkena tetesan air! Kalau aku gagal, itu artinya kau telah gagal mengajariku, Ishida! Ranking pertama _my ass_!" Ia mengerutkan hidung. Memasang tampang seperti melihat sesuatu yang menjijikkan, misalnya kaos kaki ayahnya yang terselip di belakang kulkas selama satu bulan.

Urat berkedut muncul di pelipis kiri Ishida. Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

"Kau mencoba beranalogi denganku, Kurosaki? Heh, berani sekali. Lagipula batu keras itu tidak hancur dalam waktu 3 minggu! Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bisa berubah menjadi seorang jenius dalam waktu singkat?"

Ichigo yang kehilangan kendali lebih dulu, seperti biasa. Dia mengepalkan tangan dan menggebrak meja pelan, menggoyangkan permukaan kopi dalam cangkirnya hingga terciprat ke luar, serta mengundang perhatian pengunjung yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka.

"_ANYWAY_! Aku tidak mengatakan aku akan merebut peringkat pertamamu, bodoh. Aku hanya akan masuk ke 100 besar dan kau harus memberiku hadiah. Titik! Kalau kau menolak, berarti kau adalah pengecut dan tidak mau mengakui bahwa dirimu adalah guru yang buruk! Dan ini bukan taruhan, jadi aku tidak akan memberimu hadiah kalau aku tidak berhasil masuk 100 besar seperti yang kukatakan!"

Ishida terdiam. Sepasang mata birunya nampak tengah menganalisa keadaan. Ichigo tidak pernah bisa menebak jalan pikiran seseorang, apalagi orang misterius seperti Ishida, jadi ia pun diam dan menunggu.

Harus ia akui argumennya memang tidak adil bagi Ishida. Dia tidak benar-benar menginginkan hadiah dari pemuda itu. Padahal mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Ishida pun belum ia lakukan. Ia hanya kesal karena Quincy itu meremehkan kemampuannya. Seorang Ichigo Kurosaki pernah juara kelas waktu sekolah dasar, asal Ishida tahu saja! Dia hanya disibukkan oleh pertarungan dengan hollow sehingga terlalu lelah dan jarang memperhatikan kelas, serta tidak ada waktu untuk belajar. Namun bukan berarti dia bodoh, _damnit_! Kenapa Ishida begitu bersikeras menilainya bodoh hanya karena peringkatnya berada di bawah Keigo?

Pada akhirnya Ishida menghela nafas. Ia melepas kacamatanya sebentar dan memijit pangkal hidungnya. Kedua matanya terpejam. Tapi sebelum Ichigo dapat melihat manik biru itu bertelanjang, Ishida memakai kembali kacamatanya, baru kemudian membuka matanya dan kembali memandanginya. Jujur saja, itu membuatnya merasa sedikit kecewa.

"Baiklah, baik. Aku tidak akan melakukan perdebatan konyol ini lagi denganmu. Berdebat dengan orang bodoh hanya akan membuatku terlihat bodoh."

"Hei―" Ishida mengangkat tangannya, tidak membiarkan Ichigo memotong perkataannya lebih jauh.

"Hadiah apa yang kau inginkan? Tapi aku katakan padamu, harganya tidak boleh lebih dari 500 yen. Aku tidak akan membelikanmu sesuatu yang lebih mahal dari itu."

"Cuma 500 yen? Huh, pelit sekali dirimu, Ishida."

"Diam dan sebutkan saja!"

Sekarang giliran Ichigo yang terdiam. Ia mengerutkan alisnya dan berpikir. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mengangkat cangkirnya dan menyesap kopinya dengan santai. Ishida memandanginya dengan heran.

"Hmm. Aku akan memberitahumu nanti, setelah hasilnya keluar."

Mendengar balasannya, Ishida mendengus tertawa. "Mungkin kau tidak akan pernah mengatakannya padaku kalau menunggu selama itu, Kurosaki."

"Kau ingin berkelahi, ya?!"

"Ah, baiklah. Terserah kau saja. Ingat, tidak boleh lebih dari 500 yen."

Ichigo menyeringai. "Lihat saja nanti, Ishida. Kau pasti akan terkejut."

"Heh. Aku tidak sabar, Kurosaki."

Untuk pertama kalinya sesi belajar mereka tidak berakhir dengan denyutan pada kepalanya.

Malamnya Ichigo tidak bisa tidur cepat karena memikirkan hadiah apa yang ia inginkan dari Ishida. Sesuatu yang tidak lebih dari 500 yen. Dia tidak mungkin mendapatkan jaket baru yang sangat ia inginkan, tapi semangkuk ramen tidak terdengar menarik baginya. Ah, lebih baik berusaha membuktikan dulu pada si kacamata itu kalau dirinya bisa masuk 100 besar. Ia akan berusaha mengembalikan kejayaannya semasa sekolah dasar, lihat saja!

Jadi Ichigo meraih diktatnya dari atas meja di dekat tempat tidurnya dan membacanya hingga mengantuk. Ia jatuh tertidur dengan muka tertutup buku.

* * *

><p>Ujian akhir semester berlangsung selama satu minggu.<p>

Ichigo menolak diganggu oleh hollow, jadi ia meminta Urahara memberitahu Seireitei kalau ia tidak akan tersedia untuk melindungi Karakura dan sekitarnya dari makhluk bertopeng kalsium itu selama beberapa hari. Beruntung Renji dan Rukia memang akan dikirim untuk berjaga, jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir akan terganggu. Saking seriusnya ingin membuktikan kemampuannya pada Ishida, ia pun menolak ajakan Keigo untuk karaoke sesaat sebelum ujian dimulai.

Pada hari-H, kerja kerasnya selama 3 minggu membuahkan hasil. Setidaknya ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk menyelesaikan soal, bukan menghitung kancing untuk menentukan jawaban. Kalau biasanya ia sudah selesai mengadu keberuntungannya dalam waktu setengah jam, kali ini hingga bel selesai berbunyi pun ia masih merasa kekurangan waktu; ada beberapa soal yang terlewatkan. Ichigo tidak menemukan jawaban yang tepat, tapi ia sempat menjawab asal. Ia merasa kurang puas dengan pekerjaannya, tapi tentu saja ia sudah berusaha semampunya.

Sekarang tinggal menunggu hasilnya saja.

Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya, bertepatan dengan Ishida yang menoleh ke belakang. Dua pasang mata mereka bertemu selama beberapa detik. Ishida yang pertama mengakhiri kontak, setelah menyeringai kepadanya. Ichigo mendengus cukup keras. Ia harap Ishida mendengarnya.

Seminggu setelah ujian berakhir, semua nilai telah selesai dihitung dan diurutkan. Hasilnya telah terpampang di papan pengumuman di dekat aula. Biasanya ia tidak tertarik, tapi kali ini berbeda. Ini bukan lagi masalah peringkat atau hadiah senilai 500 yen, tapi menyangkut harga diri! Jadi Ichigo berdesak-desakan dengan siswa-siswa lain yang juga penasaran ingin melihat nilai.

_1. Uryuu Ishida_

_2. Yuugo Misaki_

Sudah Ichigo duga. Tentu saja Quincy itu berada di peringkat pertama. Dia bahkan tidak terlihat menggaruk kepala saat mengerjakan soal ujian. Tidak mengalami kesulitan sedikit pun. Memangnya apa yang ia harapkan dari orang yang telah membaca hampir semua buku di perpustakaan? Ichigo berani bertaruh bahkan saat tidur, Ishida mengigau tentang hukum Newton. Mungkin ia juga bermimpi melakukan diskusi dengan Einstein. Dan kalau ia menuang sereal alfabet untuk sarapan, yang tertuang memenuhi mangkuknya pasti hanya huruf A saja.

Berdecak pelan, Ichigo kembali mengamati daftar peringkat dengan teliti.

Inoue berada di peringkat 47, Chad di peringkat 58, bahkan Tatsuki naik ke peringkat 73. Memasuki daerah 80-an ia mulai gugup dan jantungnya berdegup lumayan kencang. Ichigo bersumpah jantungnya berhenti sejenak saat melihat namanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, menelan ludah, dan tersenyum.

_96. Ichigo Kurosaki_

Peringkat 96; dalam 100 besar.

Senyumannya melebar, berubah menjadi seringaian, apalagi karena saat ia membalikkan badan, ia bertemu pandang dengan Ishida yang berdiri di kejauhan. Pemuda berkacamata itu menganggukkan kepala, _mengakuinya_.

Ichigo tidak yakin, tapi saat itu, ada perasaan hangat yang memenuhi dadanya. Kemudian ia tersenyum. Ia tahu hadiah apa yang ia inginkan.

* * *

><p>"Peringkat 96. Aku berhasil membuktikannya padamu, kan?"<p>

Mereka bertemu lagi di perpustakaan. Ichigo yang berinisiatif menyusul kemari, setelah ia selesai melaksanakan piket kelas. Tidak sulit mencari Ishida. Kalau tidak berada di ruang klub kerajinan tangan, berarti ia ada di perpustakaan. Tapi lebih baik kau mengecek perpustakaan terlebih dahulu. Ishida bukan lagi presiden klub, jadi ia jarang berada di ruang klub.

Pemuda bermata biru itu mengangkat kepalanya, mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak dari buku yang ia baca sambil berdiri di dekat rak. Menghela nafas, Ishida menutup buku dan menyelipkannya kembali ke tempatnya. Tanpa mempedulikan Ichigo, ia menyusurkan ujung jari telunjuknya yang panjang meraba punggung buku, mencari.

"Jadi? Sudah memikirkan hadiah apa yang kau inginkan?" Ia menarik keluar sebuah buku, membuka-buka halamannya dengan hati-hati. "Tidak lebih dari 500 yen. Ingat?"

Ichigo menggumam, sedikit menyandarkan badannya pada rak. Ia terus memperhatikan Ishida yang kini terlihat mulai serius membaca, dengan alis mengernyit dan mulut tertutup rapat.

"Sudah." Ia menjulurkan lidahnya, membasahi bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa begitu kering. Sepasang mata coklatnya tak pernah meninggalkan Ishida. "Tidak lebih dari 500 yen, aku tahu. Bahkan ini tidak perlu uang sama sekali."

Ishida mengangkat kepalanya, masih dengan alis mengernyit. Kali ini lebih dalam. Ia membuka mulut untuk bertanya, tapi sebelum dia dapat menyelesaikan kata pertamanya, Ichigo lebih dulu merunduk dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan Ishida. Agak kering, tapi lebih lembut dari yang ia bayangkan, pikirnya sambil lalu. Selain bunyi detak jam dinding dan degupan jantungnya yang berpacu cepat memekakkan telinga, Ichigo tidak mendengar apa-apa. Hingga terdengar bunyi berdebum yang memecah sunyi; yang berasal dari buku yang dijatuhkan Ishida, terlepas dari pegangannya.

Ichigo menarik diri dan berdehem pelan, kemudian merunduk dan memungut buku tebal di lantai, mengembalikannya kepada Ishida. Muka Quincy itu merona merah, menerima buku yang disodorkan oleh Ichigo dengan tangan sedikit gemetar. Ichigo menenggelamkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana dengan gerakan kasual dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih karena telah mengajariku." ujarnya.

Ishida hanya mengerjapkan mata. Sepertinya masih cukup terguncang oleh aksi Ichigo tadi.

Karena masih merasa canggung dan tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa, Ichigo membalikkan badannya untuk pergi. Ia akan bicara lagi pada Ishida lain kali, saat Quincy itu telah pulih dari syoknya, dan saat ia telah siap untuk mengaku pada Ishida bahwa tiga minggu ini adalah waktu terbaik dalam hidupnya. Bahwa ternyata selama ini ia telah menyimpan perasaan khusus pada pemuda bermata biru tersebut.

"Oh, Ishida?" Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya, tapi tidak membalikkan badan atau menoleh. Tidak perlu. Ia tahu Ishida masih mendengarkannya. "Kalau peringkatku kembali naik saat ujian tengah semester, kau mau pergi keluar denganku kan?" _Kencan, _pikirnya dalam hati.

Selama beberapa saat diam tidak ada jawaban. Ichigo mulai berpikiran kalau Ishida telah kabur menggunakan _hirenkyaku. _Ia baru akan membalikkan badan, tapi Ishida lebih dulu berdehem, membatalkan niatnya.

"Kau yang traktir."

"Tentu saja." Senyumannya mengembang. Kemudian Ichigo kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.


End file.
